


Bad Luck

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Immense amount of bad luck, Reader being clumsy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: How much bad luck can you handle on this tour until you catch a break?





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Getting started in the world of Twenty One Pilots fanfic :) hope you guys like! I take requests too!

You were beginning to wonder where all of your good luck had gone. The beginning of this Twenty One Pilots tour had already showcased quite a few scenarios full of bad luck, the most recent being the tour bus breaking down in the middle of nowhere. You looked out of the window of the tour bus with a groan, adding this to the list of other ridiculous things that had already happened, including coffee being spilled on your favorite shirt, multiple missing crew laminates, and other petty things that made all of your jobs harder. Plus, it was freezing and raining outside. 

“They’re sending some people to help get us up and running, but it’ll take them a minute to get all the way out here,” one of the crew members announced to you, Tyler, and Josh. The rest of the crew in the actual working vehicle were told to go ahead and go on to the venue since they had most of the stage equipment. 

You nodded, turning your head to see Josh disappear back into his bunk, murmuring something about taking a nap. “I guess I’ll look through my footage,” you spoke, standing from the couch to look for your camera. You had been hired on as an extra videographer for this tour, but you had been involved with the band one way or another for quite awhile. Tyler and Josh were very close friends of yours, but there was a certain difference you felt when you were just with Tyler. You could feel just the slightest burn along your cheeks, a hint of soreness from the abundance of smiles you gave him, and a bit of an increase in your heartbeat whenever his hand brushed yours when you were walking side-by-side. 

“It’s getting cold,” Tyler’s voice came from behind you, his body adorned in a grey sweatshirt. 

You did notice that it was getting a little colder in the bus. “Aw, is the cold too much for poor little Tyler?” You teased as you shuffled around the bus to look for your camera bag. Teasing was just part of the formula of you and Tyler’s friendship. You were surprised to find someone sassier than you. 

“Little? I’m bigger than you,” Tyler pointed out as he came close to you, hovering over you on purpose to try to accent his point.

You jabbed a finger against his stomach, making him flinch. “Have you seen my camera?” You asked him, a smirk playing out on your lips as he narrowed his eyes at you.

“It might be in the storage section on the outside of the bus,” Tyler replied, those soft brown eyes of his that you constantly fell into moving to stare out of the window, where the rain was pounding down on the asphalt of the highway.

“Seriously?” You muttered, pondering on whether or not to brave the storm to go grab it. You had been asked to send some of the footage you had shot from the first few shows fairly soon, and you knew you’d be too tired after this coming up show. You kind of needed your footage now while you had some downtime. “I’ll be back,” you sighed, moving to the door.

“You’re not going out there,” Tyler told you, halfway between a question and an order. The cold and rain was a dangerous mix, and he didn’t want you getting sick.

“Ty, don’t worry your pretty little head,” you replied, tone laced with the sassiness you dealt with from him on a day-to-day basis. You were honestly just trying to hide the fact that you were blushing quite bad, a steady burn warming your face at the care in his voice. Before he could protest, you darted out of the bus as quick as you could, shutting the door behind you so that you didn’t let any rain in. 

The cold hit you instantly, the rain pelting down on your head and shoulders, soaking your clothes and hair as you clumsily ran toward the storage compartment on the side of the bus. Unfortunately, the bus had to pull over and park right on the edge of a slope. It wasn’t too deep of a ditch, but the rain made the grass so slippery, mud collecting on the bottom of your Vans. You almost made it to the handle to open the compartment when you miss-stepped, making you slip, your legs giving out to send you tumbling into the ditch, which was filled with cold water and mud, of course. Your good luck had definitely ran out. 

Tyler must have either heard you crash into the water-filled ditch with a loud splash or the long and loud string of curses that had left you as you tumbled down the slope. He rushed out of the bus and peered down into the ditch to see you sitting in the cold water, completely drenched and fuming. 

You honestly expected him to laugh at you, but a look of surprise and shock crossed your face as he clambered down into the ditch, his hands immediately reaching to help pull you to your feet. “Tyler, get back inside before you catch a cold!” You scolded him, knowing you’d both be in trouble if he became sick. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head,” Tyler replied, flipping your own words back onto you, his arm going around your waist to help guide you back up the slippery slope. He could feel you shivering against him, prompting a frown onto his face as he led you back into the tour bus. “Come on,” he encouraged you to walk into the small bathroom, shutting the door behind the two of you.

You shuddered on the spot, mud coating your clothes and water steadily dripping off of you to collect in a growing pile at your feet. “Y-You sh-shouldn’t have c-come after m-me,” you stuttered through your words, teeth chattering as you watched him open up a cabinet and grab a few towels so that the two of you could dry off.

“I couldn’t let you drown,” Tyler teased, giving you a warm smile as he placed the towels on the small bathroom counter.

“I’m so clumsy … how embarrassing,” you muttered mostly to yourself, unbelieving that you actually fell into a ditch and had to have Tyler come fish you out. You looked down toward the ground, shaking your head a little at yourself. 

Tyler draped a towel around your shoulders, still grabbing the ends and pulling you closer by them to make you meet his gaze. “Hey, the only reason I like you is because you’re a klutz.”

Laughter broke from you at his words, his humor always bringing a smile to your face. Anything he did brought a smile to your face, and even though you were drenched in cold water, you still felt warm just by being around him. “Thank you for helping me out of the ditch,” you told him, knowing he didn’t have to. He could’ve left you to crawl out yourself since you decided to brave the conditions, but you knew that just wasn’t Tyler. “I don’t know what I was thinking going out in the pouring rain. I mean, I really needed my camera, but-”

Your rambling, something you did often when you were nervous, was abruptly cut off as Tyler suddenly leaned close, his lips, which were curled up just slightly in an amused smile, pressing to yours. As hard as it was, you somehow regrounded yourself through the shock and returned the affectionate touch, your fingertips lightly grazing his cheek as your lips gently captured his. You felt his grip on the ends of the towel tighten, drawing you closer until you were pressed against him, the chill from your cold clothes going unnoticed as heat graced your cheeks, melting down into your chest, where your heart was about to explode. You felt him draw away, that smile never leaving his lips. 

“As cute as your rambling is, I-” Tyler cut himself off with a sudden sneeze, the two of you meeting each other’s wide eyes.

“Oh, great.”


End file.
